A Killer Amongst Us
by brittana11
Summary: No one would ever expect it to her, why they would. She had always been the nice, weird one, but nice. If anyone would do it, it would be her protector, best friend and lover, she was the mean, badass not the sweet innocent blonde. But it's always the one's you least expect that end up doing the most horrible things. Two-shot, Brittana.
1. Closer than you think

**Hey everyone here's the new story I promised a while back. It might take a while to upload the second part and to post any other stories that I have written out as I just had a death in the family. Thank you all for your support of my stories and I promise that I still have quite a few left that I will write, it just might be a while before I get back to writing.**

**A Killer Amongst Us**

"Britt honey please put the knife down he's not going to attack you, he's just trying to fix the sink." Santana sighs knowing she should have double checked before calling the plumber as now she'd be cleaning blood out of the carpet for the next few hours.

"But Sanny he looks just like him." Brittany pouts knowing that her girlfriend wouldn't try to slop her now.

She stalked closer to the man a huge butcher knife in her hand.

Santana left the room not wanting to see whatever gruesome thing the blond was going to do. She headed up to their room which she'd had sound proofed before they moved in. Sighing she headed to the safe unlocking it and putting away her gun and badge.

Yes, Santana was a cop sworn to protect the citizens of New York and yes her girlfriend was a killer, a serial killer, but in Santana's eyes it wasn't the same as other killers. She knew how horrible Brittany's parents had been to her up until the day that she slit their throats. Santana may or may not have helped, but that's not the point. Her girlfriend had been beat, raped and tortured most of her childhood so the fact that she killed people who reminded her of them mostly though she killed bad people who hurt others didn't bug her too much. Plus she made up for it by catching other criminals.

They had grown up in Lima, Ohio, but very differently. Santana's childhood had been very normal her mom and dad loved her very much and gave her everything and anything that she could ever want. Brittany's childhood was horrible and in fact she didn't start attending school until she was sixteen and put in the ninth grade. Everyone had made fun of her for being quite different. She lived in a magical world in her head to escape the horrible things her parents did to her. So she hid in the gym and whenever music came over the intercom system she danced. Santana just so happened to be walking by one day about six months into the school year getting an earful from Sue about always wearing her uniform at school when they both saw her. Sue instantly made Brittany a Cheerio and told Santana to help her get a uniform and locker. Santana was memorized by this beautiful blonde dancer that she just nodded and motioned for Brittany to follow her.

Later that day when Puck was picking on Brittany in the hall Santana walked up to him calmly and punched him straight in the nose shouting that no one should pick on Britt or they'll have to deal with her. That was the start of their friendship.

It wasn't until halfway through sophomore year that Santana realized she was in love with her which she should have realized sooner as having sex with the blonde was the only way to distract her from killing. You'd think that when she found out not six months into her friendship with the Brittany that she kills animals and a few bad men that she would have freaked out, but she didn't instead she offered to help.

"San, I'm done." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her waist kissing her shoulder.

"I'll go clean up." Santana says trying to get out of the blonde's embrace only to be pulled back.

"I already did babe, I know that you have to go to work really early tomorrow and I want to cuddle." Brittany says pulling her to the bed.

"Okay honey, but no funny business." Santana says pulling off Brittany's top and bra so she can cup the blonde's boobs.

"I thought you said no funny business." Brittany whispers unbuttoning Santana's shirt.

"Maybe I lied. Your just too sexy for me to keep my hands off of." Santana moans as Brittany cups her boobs giving them a good squeeze.

"Is that so," Brittany whispers straddling her girlfriend.

Just before they can even kiss the doorbell rings.

"You fucking suck!" Santana shouts cursing to herself for not shutting the door.

"San?" Brittany asked wondering if she should get off of her and get the door or not.

"I'll get it babe." Santana offers tapping on blonde's thighs for her to get up.

It was unwritten rule that when Santana was home she'd get the door. It wasn't that she didn't trust her girlfriend she just wanted to protect as much as she could. Thankfully Brittany understood this and followed the rule unless she was alone, Santana told her to open it or if Santana was hurt, but thankfully that hadn't happened. She could only imagine what would happen if anything happened to her, Brittany would lose it.

Opening the door she saw the most unwelcome sight ever their whole old glee club standing on their door step. It had been six years since graduation and that was the last time she saw any of them.

"What the fuck are all of you fools doing here?" Santana snarls.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Quinn asks pushing her way passed the Latina into the apartment.

"Well maybe I want you all gone so I can go to sleep, I have to get up early." Santana growls hoping that Brittany doesn't come down otherwise they'll all be staying here.

"Sanny be nice their our old friends surely they can come in so we can all catch up." Brittany said skipping in and giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"You two are still together?" Puck says though everyone seems extremely shocked.

"Yes we are," Santana growls wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"That's great," Kurt says trying to sound happy for them.

The truth was most of them minus Quinn, Mike and Puck all thought that Brittany was one loose screw away from being classified as crazy. The things she had said and did in high school didn't make sense to them. Mercedes was pretty sure that the blonde hadn't graduated, but wasn't as surprised as the rest of them that she was with Santana. The two had been inseparable in high school and even though no one understood why Santana took a liking to the strange blonde it had been nice to see a softer side to the fiery Latina. Plus she had been called in to help with the butcher case to help identify the victims as she was an artist and many of the faces were to messed up to get an ID off of. And due to this she knew that Santana was the lead detective and had a girlfriend. Although they were all here to help on the case Mercedes always did extra research on the detectives she was working with.

"Why are you all here?" Santana asked again.

"We all decided to drop by the lead detective on the butcher case since we're all old friends and are going to be helping you out with the butcher case we thought we'd all stop by." Sam says smiling.

Santana just stares at all of them starting to freak out. She can't let anyone find out about Brittany and take her away. She knows that there's no way that she could live without Brittany, she's the only good thing in this stinking world plus she normally only kills bad people heck the plumber she had just killed had made a comment about bedding her so...she then remembered the plumber.

"Um Britt I have to go take care of that thing in the kitchen from earlier." Santana says making her way towards the kitchen as everyone finally starts to sit down.

"I told you I handled it," Brittany softly says feeling bad that Santana always had to clean up after her.

"Well I'm just going to check in case you missed anything." Santana says coming back over and giving her a kiss before heading into the kitchen.

To her surprise it was all clean and the knife was cooking in the oven along with was she thought must be the guy. The bones in a acid container to be disposed of later. She couldn't help, but smile at how good her woman had become at cleaning up.

"You're right as usual." Santana said coming back in and sitting on Brittany's lap.

"See nothing to worry about." she whispers kissing Santana's cheek.

"Britt since we all know what Santana does what about you?" Blaine asks getting everyone's attention as they all wanted to know if she did anything or just lived with Santana that was the favorite at the moment.

"Well I teach dance at NYADA and Juilliard and I sometimes choreograph things for some Broadway plays and singers." Brittany shrugged like it was no big deal cause to her it really wasn't.

"How?" Rachel managed to get out.

"Are you trying to say something Berry." Santana growls.

"No, no, no I just mean I thought she left Lima when you did and thus didn't graduate." Rachel says hiding behind Finn.

"I got into Juilliard despite not graduating and then graduated from there two years later. Apparently I'm like some dancing, choreographer god according to all my teachers." Brittany shrugged hugging Santana. "After I graduated I was offered a job teaching at Juilliard and a year later I was offered to also teach at NYADA it's really no big deal San here does all the hard work."

"Wow just wow," Kurt says voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"Yes my girlfriend is amazing now could you all leave so I can go to freakin' sleep." Santana grumbles motioning for everyone to leave.

"Oh well we'll see you tomorrow at work." Rachel shouts as Santana shoves them out.

"San can we invite them over for dinner on Friday?" Brittany pouts giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you promise no more messes for the rest of the week. The Sergeant is busting balls since finding that frat guy whose father just so happens to be the mayor." Santana sighs knowing full well that he did deserve it for trying to rape that girl, but of course no one else knew about that as the girl refused to speak up especially after he was killed.

"But Sanny what if-"

"Promise me Britt," Santana cuts her off for once not giving into Brittany's pout.

"Fine, but only cause I want to see the glee club." Brittany pouts before cracking a huge smile. "And I guess for you so you won't have too much work to do."

"Good to know you still care about me." Santana smirked knowing full well that the blonde cared more for her than anything and that it was the one thing she could say that would get the blonde all riled up to drag her up to their room and have her way with her.

"Now you're in for it." Brittany growled picking up the petit Latina and carrying her up to their room.

Brittany gently laid Santana down on the bed taking a few seconds to stare down at her. That was the last really gentle thing she did. To say Brittany was a beast in bed was an understatement no Santana would classify it as a fucking god on steroids. She was crazy, but Santana loved it and it wasn't too crazy like no BDSM shit.

"Whose whore are you?" Brittany demanded ripping off all of Santana's clothes in two shift moves.

"Oh god Britt please," Santana begged as teased her drawing circles on her folds occasionally hitting her clit, but never lingering as long as she wanted slash needed.

"I asked whose whore are you?" Brittany demanded giving her pussy a light slap.

"Fuck yours babe only yours." Santana whimpered bucking her hips.

"That's right and you better never forget it." Brittany smirks plunging two fingers in causing Santana to moan.

Santana grabbed Brittany's neck bringing her into a searing kiss. She was trying to get any ounce of control that the blonde would allow her. Brittany ran her tongue over the Latina's bottom lip asking for permission which she granted immediately.

"Oh god right there Britt." Santana moaned as Brittany curled her fingers hitting one of the Latina's spots.

"Fuck San you're so fucking hot." Brittany groans pulling her fingers out.

Santana groans in frustration, but not two seconds later is moaning in pleasure as Brittany licks her folds once, then twice. After several moments of Brittany teasing her, she seemed satisfied and plunged into her fingering her clit.

"Oh god B faster I'm so close." Santana moaned. "BRITT-" she screamed liquid gushing out almost faster than Brittany could swallow.

Riding Santana's orgasm out Brittany resurfaced whipping her juices off her face smirking as the Latina who was laying on the bed drained. Brittany crawled up next to her giving her a quick kiss before cuddling into her side nuzzling into the crock of her neck.

"I love you so much B," Santana yawned.

"I love you too so much S," Brittany whispers stoking Santana's hair as she fell asleep.

Brittany couldn't sleep seeing the glee club brought back all the memories of her parents and what they had done to her. She felt the need to squeeze the life out of something. It tore her up cause she had just promised Santana that she wouldn't kill anyone and here she was thinking about killing something. Sighing she tightened her grip around Santana and reluctantly fell asleep.

Santana was woken up by Brittany crying out for her. At first she had no idea what was going on all she knew was Brittany was trashing next to her. When she whimpered Santana's name and mumbled something about stopping him she knew that the blonde was having a nightmare.

"Britt please wake up it's okay I'm here." Santana begged trying to shake the blonde awake.

It took several minutes of shaking and dodging fists, but Santana finally managed to wake her.

"Sanny!" Brittany cried clinging tightly to the Latina.

"It's okay, I'm here." Santana calmly says rubbing Brittany's back.

"I saw them and he was hurting me while she watched and laughed." Brittany sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

"It was just a dream B they're not here and can never hurt you ever again. Remember what I told you when I found out?" Santana asks still holding on tightly to the blonde. That night would forever be etched into her brain as it was the very same night that Brittany with her help of course stood up to her parents which ended up with them dead and Brittany in her bed every night since. Though whither she helped killed them or not she still won't say.

"Yeah, that you would always protect me from bad people like that." Brittany lightly sobbed.

"That's right B and I'll never ever ever break a promise to you." Santana says with such conviction that Brittany full heartedly believes her. "I wonder what brought back your nightmares? You haven't had one since we left..." she trails off knowing exactly what caused it.

"Don't worry San I have to face it sometime why not now plus I really want to catch up our old friends." Brittany reasons not wanting the Latina to find some excuse to make their old friends leave.

"If they get really bad though I'm putting an end to them being here." Santana tells her before kissing her and laying them both back down to get some much needed sleep.

When Santana woke up the next morning she rolled over to give Brittany a good morning kiss only to find her side of the bed was cold. She had a momentary freak out where she thought that the police had snuck in, in the middle of the night and arrested her then she heard the shower running and instantly felt better. Getting out of bed she walked into their bathroom and straight into the shower, wrapping her arms around the blonde beauty already in there.

"Good morning to you too," Brittany giggles as Santana starts kissing her body all over.

"Why are you up so early?" Santana husks helping Brittany wash her back.

"Julie called and said that she couldn't teach her eight am class as she just came down with the flu and asked me to fill in for her." Brittany says turning around to face her girlfriend and give her a peck on the lips.

"Oh so we don't have time for a quickie?" Santana asks hoping to get some morning sex in before she has to go to work.

"No we don't and since when do you do quickies? Last time I checked we needed at least a half hour." Brittany smirks getting out of the shower.

Santana stood there mouth hung open staring after her girlfriend.

"She really is going to be the death of me one way or another." Santana whispers as she finishes up her shower.

By the time Santana finally got herself dressed and downstairs for her first cup of coffee, her blonde dancer was on her way out the door.

"Love you babe, see you later tonight." Brittany shouts blowing Santana a kiss.

Santana smiled like an idiot as she watched her girlfriend leave. She sighed looking at her watch knowing she had to be out the door in fifteen minutes at the latest. God she hated work sometimes like when she had to pull doubles and wouldn't get home until Brittany would just be getting up to go to work herself though she wouldn't trade her job for the anything in the world except perhaps Brittany, but then again she'd give her life for Brittany. Brittany was her exception to every and anything. No matter what so long as she had the blonde at her side it would be alright.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana I have great news. You have help on the butcher case." the Sergeant shouted motioning for Santana to follow her.

Santana groaned as she knew that now she'd have to work with all her old classmates on a case that she didn't want solved unless they arrested the wrong person. She could only hope that none of them would remember the five killings in Lima during high school that were eerily similar. It had taken her a lot of time to make sure no one would ever find a paper trail that would connect them, but if someone were to remember that's a whole different ball game.

"Great," Santana says with fake enthusiasm.

"Well I'll let her inform you all on the case." the Sergeant says smiling at all of them before walking away.

"Okay asshats I'm not looking forward to working with any of you, but I doubt that that's a shock so how about you tell me what you can do to help my case and then and only then will I tell you more about it." Santana snarls and they're all brought back to high school.

Quinn of course not being scared of the Latina decides to go first. "Well I'm a lawyer now and the mayor called me down from Boston hoping that maybe I could help catch the lunatic who murdered his son." she shrugs knowing full well that Santana is ten shades of whipped by Brittany and would have a hard explaining why she was here so she felt pretty safe.

"I accept that you can help so you may stay." Santana says looking around for whose next.

"I'm an artist and your boss or something called my boss in LA and asked if I could come out and do sketches of the victims faces as well you know." Mercedes says not looking at all happy to be here. She would rather be back with her boyfriend and far away from this lunatic who had already killed two cops.

"Your alright too I guess, it would be nice to be able to identify the ones we haven't been able to yet." Santana sighs trying to make it sound like she really wants to find whose been doing this.

"Well Finn, myself and Sam all are PI's and were called by the mayor just like Quinn." Puck says giving Santana an encouraging smile that they together will totally catch him.

"Fuck, fine you all can stay, but I still want to know what you all can do." Santana gives in throwing her arms in the air.

"Well I myself am just a clothing designer, but Blaine here is pretty damn good coroner and I just so happen to be helpful in weird ways plus there's no way I was allowing Blaine to come here to search for this psycho alone." Kurt says even though he didn't add and might die everyone knew that he meant that too.

"Let's be honest we all know I'm here for intel and IT cause I love computers." Artie says glaring at Santana pissed that she took away his one chance at love.

"Mike and myself are CSI's from Chicago and have the highest conviction rate so we were asked to help out." Tina shyly says.

"I happen to be a CI for several major departments and I have many contacts and when the mayor called I couldn't say no despite the fact that I was going to be cast as the lead in the Sound of Music." Rachel smiles happy that she at least gets to act for her job.

"Daddy knows the mayor and it's my job to make sure you idiots don't fuck up cause I'm a big time reporter perhaps you've read some of my work." Sugar says smirking cause yes everyone here does know what she does especially Santana.

"I'm a beat cop in Brooklyn and I've caught five of the murder so they thought I could help out." Rory says looking over at Santana, he knows that she's a hard ass and doesn't get along with others which is why she doesn't have a partner. She still scares him.

"Well Santana now I think you owe us and should fill us in on the case." Quinn demands.

"Fine well it all started four years ago when a John Doe was found neck slashed several times and face bashed in. I was assigned the case and after a month of no leads it went cold until we, my partner Jerry and myself caught another one just like our John Doe except it was a woman this time. Over the next two and a half years we caught forty-two more cases that fit with our first two. We never got any leads until a year ago when Jerry thought he knew who the killer was, but he was killed by them before he could tell anyone." Santana pauses to take a deep breath. "After that we tripled our search efforts only to find more bodies and another dead cop though this one wasn't working on the case. A few weeks ago when the mayor's son was killed and I dug through our records to find several more cases that were from our killer. In total in the last four and a half years this killer has killed seventy-three people maiming each of their faces until they were unrecognizable and four slices on their necks. There are usually although stable wounds to the bodies, but nothing that is the same." she finally finishes.

"Wait it's that many!" Rachel gasps.

"Yeah now let's all go start working on catching this criminal." Santana said trying to cringe at saying criminal.

The next four hours Santana watched and made sure that no one caught on to any connection to the killings in Lima.

"Sanny, I brought you lunch." Brittany says walking in.

"Look everyone Lopez's hot girl is here." Jimmy shouted.

"Thanks Jimmy," Brittany shouts winking at him.

"I'm shocked that he hasn't turned up dead yet." Santana whispers kissing Brittany's cheek.

"He's harmless and it's all in good fun plus he's always complimenting me. Cause after all I am your hot girl, at least he acknowledges it." Brittany whispers back wrapping her arms around Santana.

Santana smirked beyond happy with the fact that her girlfriend had come to bring her lunch.

"So how has it been with our old friends?" Brittany asks giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"It's been taxing and I've contemplated killing Rachel a few times, but overall it's been okay." Santana says as Brittany hands her a sub.

Three desks over Rachel sits with Quinn and Mercedes looking at the couple.

"Who would have thought that Santana Lopez would be a cop and still with Brittany." Rachel says staring at them.

"Please I knew from the minute I met them that they would be together forever." Quinn says smiling as she looks at them.

"Brittany doesn't seem as weird as she was in high school. She's like normal when first saw her I expected her to be the same weird girl." Mercedes says smiling.

"She was only weird cause her parents home schooled her until freshman year and for some reason kept her away from people. Once she met Santana everything started to change. After her parents were killed and she moved in with the Lopez's she started to really became more normal at least at certain times." Quinn explains still smiling at the couple as she watched Santana feed Brittany some grapes.

"I'm glad that they're doing so well." Rachel says. "Though honestly I half expected them to have one or two little ones running around."

"Yeah I always got the feeling that Brittany would be amazing with kids and we all know that what Brittany wants Santana gets her." Mercedes laughs at the thought.

"Who knows maybe they do have kids, but they were asleep." Rachel says.

"I don't think so. I think that kids are an upcoming thing for them as Santana would want sure that she could take care of all of them." Quinn points out.

"What you ladies talking about?" Kurt asks walking over.

"Just about those two love birds." Mercedes says motioning towards Brittany and Santana.

"They are very interesting aren't they." Kurt smiles before he remembers why he came over. "Blaine wants us all down in the morgue now."

"Santana apparently Blaine wants us in the morgue now." Quinn shouts and Santana just flips them off.

"I'll be down in a few." Santana shouts before turning her attention back to her girlfriend.

"You have to go and so do I." Brittany says kissing her softly.

"I'll see you at home around eight." Santana says giving her a peck on the lips before slapping her ass as she leaves.

"Damn Lopez I wish I had someone half as hot as your girlfriend." Jimmy says coming over to hand her another file on the butcher. "They just found this body last night in a meat locker it's been there for at least three weeks."

"Face smashed in again damn he's good." Santana says reading the report.

"Yeah, but we got a hit off his finger prints and he was a pedophile. That makes the sixth pedophile that he's killed." Jimmy says.

"Well at least he's killing other criminals." Santana says before heading down to the morgue.

Santana walked down the hall ducking into a storage room. She was trying to collect her breath from the encounter. It shocked her as normal whenever she saw another one of the butcher, her girlfriend's victims. No matter how many she saw it still shocked her every time. Half the time she didn't know when or who her girl had killed or why and when she got home after finding a new victim she would ask Brittany what they had done.

"I can do this," Santana says trying to calm herself. "I have to do this for Britt." she mutters opening the door and heading for the morgue.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany walks out of the station with a smug look on her face. She has the hottest girlfriend ever and someday soon she would have the hottest wife. She had overheard one of Santana's police buds talking about how lucky Santana was to have her and that diamond ring she had brought would defiantly do the trick. So now she knew that Santana was going to propose soon. The smile on Brittany's face grew as she thought of spending the rest of her life with Santana. They would certainly have the cutest kids ever and Santana would never let what happened to her happen to their kids she was sure of it. It was the thing she lived the most about the Latina she was fiercely protective.

**_Flashback_**

_ "San it's nothing just leave it." Brittany begged as Santana lifted up her shirt after seeing some saver bruising on the blonde's stomach during practice._

_ "Britt it's not nothing who did this to you I'll beat-" the rest of what Santana was going to say was lost as she saw how bruising up her girlfriend truly was. She thought she was actually going to be sick. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt poor innocent Brittany. No one at school would be stupid enough to do this as they all knew Santana would kill them. "He did this didn't he." she growled._

_ "San it's nothing really I'm fine." Brittany begged not wanting him to hurt her too._

_ "No he's hurting you. How can you defend him when he's hurting you." Santana says grabbing Brittany's hands. "I don't want him to hurt you anymore please come stay with me. I know my parents will be more than okay with you staying." she pleas actually starting to cry._

_ "I can't San, they'll make it ten times worse if I do." Brittany whispers in a broken voice that breaks Santana's heart._

_ "They Brittany, does your mother help him?" Santana growls wrapping her arms around Brittany and pulling her into her._

_ "San, you can't say anything they'll hurt you if they find out that you know. I don't want him to rap-"_

_ "He fucking rapes you! I'm going to kill him!" Santana shouts jumping up._

_ "San, no." Brittany tries to stop her._

_ "Britt I don't get it, you've killed several people and if anyone deserves to die it's them for what they're doing to you." Santana growls not sure exactly what they've done, but she sure as hell isn't going to let them hurt Brittany anymore._

_ "I can't their my parents and if they die then where will I go." Brittany asks smiling at the thought of slitting their throats._

_ "You'll live with me cause I love you Britt and hate that your getting hurt by them." Santana sadly says._

_ "I love you too Sanny, but I'm scared that if they escape that they'll hurt you." Brittany sobs into Santana's shoulder as she clings tightly to her._

_ "Honey they won't hurt me cause I know you'll never let them escape. I'll come with you if you want." Santana offered kissing her._

_ "No Sanny, I don't want you to have to see that." Brittany says looking off into the distance._

_ "Britt wither you like it or not I'm coming. I have to make sure that they are dead otherwise I won't be able to sleep at night." Santana sighs looking into Brittany's eyes._

_ "Okay fine, but stay behind me." Brittany agrees knowing that Santana will come no matter what._

_ Santana nods and smiles at her girlfriend, leaning in she lightly kisses her. Even though this girl has been through hell from her parents she's still so sweet and innocent. She didn't know what Brittany would actually do to her parents, but there was no way in hell that she was allowing Brittany to remain in that house. She had been so in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were standing in front of Brittany's house._

_ "San remember you have to stay behind me." Brittany says walking up the front steps over to a flower pot where she draws out a knife. "Behind me, okay." she says turning around to make sure Santana is behind her._

_ "I know love," Santana sighs._

_ Brittany steps inside to see her dad sitting on the couch beer in hand and her mother in the kitchen. They don't notice her or that Santana who they've heard a little bit about is right behind her. She makes it all the way to right behind her father before either of them notice._

_ "Brittany what do you think you're doing?" he mom asks, but it's too late as she quickly cuts three long deep gashes on her dads neck cutting his carotid._

_ "I'm doing what you taught me." Brittany growls stacking towards her mother._

_ "Your getting what's coming to you." Santana yells from behind Brittany._

_ "Well, well, well if it isn't the little whore that this fucking whore has been hanging out with." her mother growled pissed and ready to teach her disobedient daughter a lesson. She smirks thinking of the good smacking that she would give her that she didn't notice the other girl coming up behind her._

_ "San!"_

_ "Britt," Santana shouts running over to her and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry Britt, but I couldn't let her hurt you." she sobbed into her shoulder._

_ "It's okay San, I'm fine." Brittany says rubbing her back._

_ "What do we do now?" Santana asks clinging tightly to Brittany's arm looking at the dead bodies on the ground. She felt like throwing up. She couldn't believe that she had slit Brittany's mom throat, but the thought of her hurting Brittany had overwhelmed everything else and she snapped. No one hurt her girlfriend and lived to tell about it._

_ "We go to your house San and pretend we know nothing." Brittany calmly says taking her girlfriends hands and leading her out of the house. She knew that this was the one time she had to take care of the Latina._

_ Three days later Brittany was now under the guardianship of Mr. and Mrs. Lopez and neither her or Santana were suspected in the killings of the Pierce parents. The police thought that it was some kind of robbery as unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany had gone back to insure that no one ever suspect them especially Santana._

**_End Flashback_**

"Ms. Pierce are we going to start or what?" Timmy asked looking up at her.

"Yeah sorry class my mind has been elsewhere as my high school friends just came into town and we're all getting together later this week." Brittany said smiling.

"That's cool Ms. P, but contrary to popular belief I would actually love to learn this new dance you have planned for us." Sarah smiled.

Brittany was by far the best and favorite teacher at both Juilliard and NYADA. She taught seven two hour classes at Juilliard and three three hour classes at NYADA. All of her classes were always full and she had many people asking for her to teach more classes. As she only worked two days at Juilliard and one day at NYADA.

"Okay everyone great class I'll see you all next week." Brittany said at the end of her last class for the day.

It was only four and since Santana wouldn't be home for a while Brittany decided to call Kurt and see if he wanted to meet up for coffee.


	2. All most caught

**So here's the second part. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I've been writing a lot lately and almost have two complete stories that I still have to type up. Now that I've gotten more time one my hands I'll be typing more and posting quickly by the end of the week.**

**Also thanks for the support my aunt would be very thankful to all of you for taking the time to read my stories.**

Santana made it down to the morgue only to see all of the glee club already there waiting for her.

"Sorry had to say bye to Britt then I got handed another butcher body." Santana tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace.

"Well I called you all down here to show you a rather disturbing thing that I've found inside so far five of the corpses." Blaine says motioning for them to follow him.

"Okay it's a body cool." Puck jokes as Blaine take the sheet off of him.

"It's more about what's in the stomach that's disturbing." Blaine says. "If you have a weak stomach you might not want to look."

Quinn, Mercedes, Sugar and Kurt all look away. Everyone else is use to looking at dead bodies so they don't care.

"Is that?" Sam asks grabbing his crotch.

"Oh god," Puck says looking away.

"I don't get it." Finn says tilting his head for a better angle.

"That's just sick." Rachel says not taking his eyes off of the corpse.

"I think I just lost my lunch. I'll be up in IT if you need me." Artie said rolling out.

"I think we'll join you." Quinn says following along with Sugar, Mercedes and Kurt.

"This is interesting," Tina says looking at Blaine as if to say can you take it out.

"And it defiantly doesn't belong to him." Mike adds.

"Well this is new. There must be more bodies if the butcher is now feeding his victims other men's penises." Santana says trying not to laugh cause really this is just too funny as all these men hated gays.

"Santana that is gross and we really need to find this psycho path and all you can do is laugh." Rachel sternly says glaring at her.

"Listen Hobbit I've been working hard on this case for four years now. I don't need you telling me what to do." Santana growls getting pissed.

"Rachel can you go help Sugar, Quinn and Artie find background information on the victims that Mercedes as finally given a face to." Puck says knowing a pissed off Santana will be of no help to them.

"Fine, come on Finn I'm sure that Mercedes could use your help as well." Rachel says grabbing Finn and dragging him with her.

"Hey Blaine you wouldn't mind removing the penises so we can look at the and maybe find out who they belong to." Mike asks as he and Tine were examining one penis.

"Sure thing," Blaine said glad to be getting away from Santana.

"Come on Santana how about you, me and Sam all go get some coffee and talk." Puck suggests.

"Yeah we have some questions to ask you." Sam says smiling.

"I guess, but so long as they're related to the case. I'm still on the clock." Santana says following them out of the morgue.

Since the two men don't know where any good coffee shops are they let Santana lead them to her favorite.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Santana asks sitting down with a straight black coffee.

"Why is it that this has you so worked up?" Puck asks wondering if he'll actually get the truth or just some made up story.

"You wanna know why?" Santana poses starting at the two men.

They both nod hoping that it's an interesting reason.

"The truth is that I'm terrified that one day I'll be called in and it will be Brittany on the table dead." Santana lightly sobs trying to hold it all in.

"Don't worry we'll catch him and then Brittany will be safe." Sam says putting a hard on her back.

Little did they know is that she had left out that she never wants the butcher to get caught cause her life would end if that happened. Sure Brittany would never rat her out, but she didn't want to live in a world without Brittany. As she knew that the butcher would defiantly get the death penalty if only the rest of the world realize that what Brittany was doing was actually getting rid of evil people. Hello she did kill the 59 roof sniper and had nearly killed the downtown rapist. But Santana knew that if any of that ever got out that they would come for her light, her star, her angel, her Brittany.

"I know, but what if we don't. Don't take this the wrong way, but thus far the butcher has only really killed bad people. Like that guy who raped and killed a seven year old. I know that I have to catch him, but still is it so bad that he's out there." Santana says looking down at her coffee.

"Listen Santana I can't say that I don't get where your coming from, but we do have to catch him. Killing is wrong plain and simple." Puck says shaking his head.

"I know, I know it was just a thought." Santana says sighing.

"So Santana I know we said only case related questions, but I was wondering you and Britt are like together together still cause you both just dropped off the face of the earth after high school." Sam asks slash ducks afraid of what Santana will do to him.

"Yeah we're together still. As for just leaving Brittany needed to get away from what happened to her parents." Santana says frowning as she looks at her phone. "I have to go." she says getting up quickly leaving the two men wondering what the hell just happened.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany sat at her favorite coffee place two blocks from the police station waiting for Kurt to arrive. For it being five o'clock the place is pretty dead except for the barista who was checking her out. She knew it was happening, but decided to ignore it at least for now. If that girl tried to make a move on her she'd tell her off after all everyone else is just plain dull after you've had Santana. Which is exactly why she's so grateful that the Latina asked her to be her girlfriend and promised one day to marry her.

"Brittany sorry it took so long, but Mercedes needed help with her wardrobe." Kurt gasps sitting down next to her.

"It's fine Kurt I just wanted to catch up since we are the only two not working on the case." Brittany says smiling at him.

The real reason she wanted to talk to Kurt was he was the first person at McKinley to be nice to her and she had always had a special bond with. After all she did help him get Blaine.

"So how are things with you and Blaine?" she asks.

"Pretty good I'm still waiting for him to ask me to marry him, but aside from his annoyingly slow ass in that regard everything great." Kurt smiles glad to see that the blonde is still the same despite living with Santana.

"I know what you mean if San doesn't ask soon I'm going to ask her." Brittany giggles causing Kurt to laugh.

"God I've missed you Britt. So how are things with you and Santana?" he asks getting serious.

"Things are good, really good, great even. The only thing is I want a baby, but San thinks it might be too soon plus we're not married and you know how old fashion she is." Brittany says shrugging.

"Well I think you two would be great with kids and don't worry she wants all that with you, but you know her she takes her damn time wanting everything to be perfect." Kurt reassures her.

This is why she wanted to talk to Kurt he always knew what to say to make her feel better especially when she couldn't talk to Santana about it.

"Thanks Kurt I needed that. Now how about you come back to our place and I'll let you redecorate the living room. It needs some freshening up." Brittany says taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the shop.

The entire time Brittany was pulling him something was nagging at his brain. Something to do with the blonde dragging him across New York City through alley ways that no sane person would walk through. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed really similar to the butcher cases, something that he read a long time ago. He just couldn't think of it and it was starting to drive him crazy.

"Britt I don't think we should be going this way." Kurt whispered as he just so happened to glance to his right to see a drug deal going down.

"Don't worry no one will hurt us." Brittany said waving at the a guy who looked like a robber.

The thing about is that while she kills criminals it's only those who hurt people. Everyone else is okay in her book even drug dealers so long as they don't hurt their customers. In her brain if their buying drugs and taking them it's their fault if they get hurt or die. And of course she just so happens to be friends with many of them as she was always nice to them despite her girlfriend being a cop.

Kurt was so relieved when they finally reached the apartment.

"So Kurt it will be a while before any of them get off what do you want to do?" Brittany asks.

Kurt didn't hear her as he was too busy looking at a picture of Brittany and Santana two days after Brittany's parents were killed. The weird thing was both girls were smiling. In fact now that he thought about it neither girl seemed too broken up about their deaths. Sure he could write off Santana's as it wasn't her parents, but Brittany no he couldn't the girl cried when a fucking bird was hurt, but not her own parents.

"Britt I love that picture." Kurt said pointing to the picture.

"Thanks San gave it to me as our two year anniversary present." Brittany says smiling at the fond memory.

That's when it hit Kurt right in the face. He couldn't believe he hadn't put two and two together before.

"Britt your parents were killed by the butcher weren't they. That's why you moved, but she followed you didn't she cause Santana's the butcher." Kurt says looking directly in her eyes.

As soon as he said butcher and parents she started freaking out. He had figured it out and now she was going to have to break her promise to Santana in order to save them. That was until he said Santana. She went from freaking out to being seething made. How dare anyone think that her Sanny would or could ever do such a thing. Sure she had killed her mother, but that was only to protect her.

"Kurt," Brittany growled trying to warn him.

"Oh god you knew didn't you. You've been left-"

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She reached into the potted plant next to the couch pulling out a butcher knife and before he could finish his sentence she slit his throat four times and cut off his lips. She was so pissed and far gone that she didn't realize that was stabbing him until she suddenly looked down to see that his torso was covered in blood.

"Sorry Kurt I couldn't have you saying anything. I can't leave Sanny." Brittany whispers pulling him into the kitchen.

She took his phone out of his pocket and dropped it in the acid just like Santana had told her to do. The next thing she did was text Santana to please come home she really needed her help with the plumbing again. That was their safe word.

"Don't worry Kurtie we'll make sure Blaine finds you I'm just glad I took the alleys so there's no trace of us coming here." she whispers as she waited for Santana.

"Honey what's wrong?" Santana shouts running into the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Kurt lying dead on the floor. "What happened?" she managed to stutter out.

"He...he thought the butcher was you." Brittany sobs falling into Santana's arms. "I thought he would tell someone and they would take you away from me." she sobbed even harder as Santana held onto her tight.

She knew this would happen with the gleeks here she just wished she had been the one to deal with it not Britt.

"Shh it's okay babe we'll figure something out just like we always do." Santana whispers rubbing Brittany's back.

She knew the blonde always felt bad about killing someone and even though killing Kurt would complicate her life at work even more she could really careless as her girlfriend was safe and sound and in the end that's all she cared about.

"Well we need to get him out of the apartment as I have a feeling everyone will undoubtedly show their ugly mugs here again tonight." Santana sighs wondering if it would just be easier to move back in with her parents. "I'll take care of the body, dumping it while you clean up here, okay babe." she says kissing Brittany's cheek.

Brittany started to cry much to Santana's dismay.

"I'm sorry I can't be normal." she sobs clinging tightly to Santana.

"Shh honey you are normal it's not your fault that you do what you do." Santana says kissing her all over her face.

"But if I was more normal then you wouldn't-" Santana out her off with a kiss.

"I don't want you to change who you are babe, but if I could go back and stop your parents I would. I don't care that I have to deal with all of this," Santana motioned around her. "You made it worth it. I'd deal with hell if I had to just to keep you by my side. I love you, all of you."

Brittany just nodded against Santana's chest in the only place she's ever felt safe, Santana's arms.

They sat there for a good twenty minutes before Santana's phone started to ring. She knew it was her boss probably asking where the fuck she was.

"You'd better be getting back." Brittany says getting up off of Santana's lap. "Come on Sanny I'm fine now." she continues hugging an uneasy Santana.

"Call me if you need anything." Santana says wanting the blonde to understand she is her number one through five priorities.

"Okay now get back to work and make us some money honey." Brittany laughs slapping Santana's ass.

This is how she knows her girlfriend is okay and smiles before leaving with Kurt's body in a garbage bag.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Blaine don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Mike says as he and Tina try to comfort a distraught Blaine who is worried sick that he can't get a hold of Kurt.

"Yeah he's probably out shopping with Mercedes and Rachel for next year's falls work woman line or something." Tina reassures him.

"You're probably right, but then why isn't he answering his phone." Blaine asks trying to keep his nerves from getting the best of him.

Before either could answer Quinn came running in.

"They found another body come on we have to get out there." she shouted causing all thought of Kurt to leave Blaine's mind.

"Is Santana already there?" Puck asks joining them once they reach the doors to the station.

"Not that I'm aware of. Artie heard over the wire that she was coming from the thirty second station." Quinn says.

"Well I hope that this new body is the one that breaks the case." Rachel says joining them along with Finn and Sam.

"Has anyone noticed that Santana has not been very helpful on this case." Finn points out and everyone stares at him. "What even I notice things some times." he defends himself.

"She's just scared that Brittany's going to get hurt and I think she's overwhelmed with us just all the sudden showing up to try and help her on her case." Sam says remembering his conversation with her from earlier.

"Yeah I think we need to cut her some slack. I would say not visit her at home, but I think Brittany wants to see us all." Puck says causing everyone to stare at him. "What they're my homegirls and I was always rooting for them." he shrugged.

Puck maybe a man whore and may have been mean to Brittany for the first year she was at McKinley, but he had spent a week camping with them and the rest of the glee club between the summer of freshman and sophomore year. That's when he learned how cool Brittany actually was and that she calmed down a pissed off Santana when he shoved her into the lake. After that he became close friends with both girls and had even beat up of his teammates when they came out as a couple at school for making a inappropriate comment. In fact he was the only one that they told aside from Santana's parents that they were headed to New York. At first they had kept in touch, but over the last four years not so much as they had all gotten busy with work and school. He was happy for the two of them and was very glad to be back in their lives and them in his.

"Wait what do you mean we can't come in we're helping with the case." Rachel demanded flashing her CI credentials.

"I'm sorry I'm under strict instructions to not allow any of you through." the officer says lifting the tape for Santana as she runs passed them.

"Santana!" Quinn tries to shout, but she's already too far away.

"What's her hurry?" Tina wonders aloud.

"Oh god you don't think-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Evans everything is fine there's no way it's-" Quinn stops when she sees Santana walking towards them tears streaking down her face.

"Oh god!" Rachel gasps.

Mike pulls Tina into him glad to have her and Quinn rushes over to Santana.

"I'm so-" she starts, but is cut off by Santana.

"Blaine I think you should go back to our place." she says as Brittany comes up from behind and hugs him. "Britt I'll be home when I can." she says giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips.

"Just find whoever did this." Brittany says dragging Blaine with her.

"What's going-" Mike started, but was cut off by Santana.

"Listen up we all have to act like professionals now more than ever. Rachel I think you should go with Brittany and Blaine too, she's waiting for you at the car over there." Santana points to a police squad car. "The rest of you need to remain calm when we enter and see the body okay." she calmly explains.

"What do you mean?" Finn asks very confused as normal.

"It means that there's a reason that Sugar, Mercedes and Artie weren't called and that I sent Rachel and Blaine with Brittany despite the fact that I hate them both." Santana growls motioning for Rory to come over. "Make sure they stay back only Mike and Tina are allowed near the body everyone else has to stay back." she growls turning on her heel and walking away.

"That was cold even for Santana." Quinn mutters cuddling up against the police officers.

"How can you be on her side after all the horrible things she did to you in high school?" Sam asks quite shocked that he would side with Santana.

"She's great at her job." Rory shrugs cause she really is and not as bad as everyone thinks she is.

"So why..." Mike trails off as they see Kurt's body laying next to a dumpster.

None of them knew what to do. They were all internally freaking out unable to form any thoughts.

"That's not..." Quinn trails off as she clings to Puck.

Tina had her arms tightly around Mike's waist as Sam and Finn stand shoulder to shoulder looking like they just go hit in the face.

"You guys can't go any closer." Rory says standing in between them and the body.

"Like hell we can't that's my step-brother." Finn shouts.

"Which is exactly why none of you are allowed near the body. Your all too emotional, go back to my place and comfort Blaine." Santana says ushering them away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Blaine?" Brittany asks as he heads for the door.

"I'm leaving," he huffed pissed that no one had told him before.

"Blaine!" Rachel tried to plea, but it just wasn't working.

Blaine left without a word to either of them. Rachel ran after him and Brittany ran after Rachel. It wasn't until Rachel turned a corner to an alley and ran into Blaine who had stopped that Brittany stopped out of sight of the two of them.

"She did it," was all he said. He remembered that Kurt had coffee with Brittany right before he died.

"Who?" Rachel asks very confused.

"Brittany, she was the one-" Blaine stopped when he saw Brittany behind Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asks innocently.

"Yeah Blaine what you're saying is insane." Rachel agrees.

No I'm-" Blaine freezes as Brittany makes one swift cut across Rachel's neck cutting into her jugular blood sprit out all over in front of Rachel's body.

Blaine tries to run, but Brittany is on him before he can get two steps away. She covers his mouth so he can't scream.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but Kurt knew too much and now you do too. I can't leave Sanny alone, she'll end up doing something very stupid." Brittany whispers before cutting his throat.

She gets up, straightens out her clothes and calmly walks back to the apartment. Luckily for her she got back about ten minutes before the rest of the glee club arrived.

"Brittany its..." Quinn sobs falling into her arms.

Brittany rubs her back, "I know Sanny told me to meet you all down there and take Blaine back here with me."

"Where are Blaine and Rachel?" Sam asks looking around.

"They left, Blaine ran out and Rachel followed." Brittany sadly says. "I tried to tell them not to, but Blaine said he knew something."

"Wait so they just left?" Mercedes questions having been informed by Quinn about Kurt when they stopped by the station to collect them before heading to Brittany and Santana's.

"Yeah about twenty minutes ago." Brittany says as all the girls, but her cuddle together on the couch. The boys were all standing next to the couch not knowing what to do.

Santana flings the door open looking around the room until her eyes fall on Brittany standing in the doorway to the kitchen and flings herself into the blonde's arms.

"Thank god," Santana mutters over and over.

"I'm okay, everything's fine." Brittany whispers knowing that the Latina was worried about the text she had sent saying Blaine knows.

"I thought I might have lost you." Santana sobs into the blonde's shoulder.

None of the gleeks know what's going on with Santana, but it's scaring them as they've never seen her like this before.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay, but I think I should get San to bed. You guys will have a lot of work to get to in the morning." Brittany calmly says picking Santana up.

Santana snuggles into the blonde clinging tightly to her shirt. This wasn't something weird to Brittany as her girlfriend was often like this especially after finding one of the people she had killed.

It was something that scared her every day that the cops would figure it all out. She was thankful for every day that she had with the blonde. It wasn't lost on her that her woman had killed three of their friends in less than six hours, but what else was she suppose to do. The scariest thought she had was that she would have killed them as well to protect the blonde. It's days like this one that she hates them for making the blonde like this.

"San you have to changes." Brittany quietly says putting her down.

"Sleep," Santana groans trying to pull Brittany down.

"Babe I have to change." Brittany tries to get up, but Santana pulls her down on the bed and curls up into her.

"Mmmph," Santana mutters.

"I love you too." Brittany says kissing Santana on the head.

"Where are Blaine and Rachel?" Santana asks into Brittany's chest.

"Ten blocks away in an alley." Brittany whispers hugging Santana tighter to her.

"Please don't hurt anyone else until the gleeks leave. I don't think I could live without you baby." Santana sobs clinging even tighter to Brittany.

"I'll try, but you know I can't promise that. If someone else figures it out I'll have to cause I can't be taken away from you." Brittany says whipping a tear away.

Santana snuggles even deeper into Brittany's embrace. It was the one place she felt completely and utterly safe able to let go of all control and actually be vulnerable for once. Only in Brittany's arms did she allow herself to cry and allow herself to think that one day she'll live a normal life with the blonde. It was her safe haven from the world and all the shit she has to deal with, being held tightly against the blonde, Santana let everything that had happened over the last day go and slowly fell asleep.

Brittany slowly shifted them both so they were laying down, Santana half on top on her, her arms wrapped tightly around the blondes waist. Once she got comfortable she kissed the top of Santana's head and fell asleep not caring that the rest of the gleeks were still downstairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I think they went to bed." Quinn says cuddling up against Puck.

"Does anyone else think that Santana's acting a little weird?" Puck voices looking around.

"It's Santana," Finn says looking constipated at the fact that Rachel is no were to be found and no one can reach her on her cell.

"Still I agree with Puck she is acting a little weird." Sam agreed.

"She's not acting weird that's probably what she's always like when she comes back from a hard day at work." Mercedes says glaring around. "It was a hard day as she has to deal with Kurt's dead body. Unlike the rest of us who could just leave."

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening with Kurt dead, Rachel and Blaine missing now and Santana acting like a child. She did give it to Mercedes that she was probably right about Santana and how she deals with hard cases. It was just hard for her to admit that for once there was nothing she could do to help. In fact since it was Kurt's body none of them were allowed to help on that part at least that's what she thought.

"Did you check all the traffic cams?" Sugar asks ready to start making notes.

"Yep and absolutely nothing. This guy is good, really good." Artie says shuttering.

Artie didn't want to admit it, but the butcher was good really good. No forensic anything was left according to Mike and Tina. The guy always seemed to be two steps ahead and on top of anyone who had figured out his identity. That's why he killed Kurt, he had reasoned out.

"We should probably go and get sleep tomorrow will be hell." Mike says.

"Why don't we just stay here?" Quinn says looking around. "Brittany wouldn't mind."

No one argued cause no one really wanted to leave and be alone.

"Well where do we sleep cause I for one am not sleeping on the floor." Mercedes said laying down on the couch pulling Sam with her.

"Where are the rest of us suppose to sleep?" Sugar grumbles.

"I call the guest room when I find it. Come on Puck we have to find it quick." Quinn says jumping up and dragging Puck behind her.

"Ten bucks says that they're going to be getting back together." Artie says watching them start to search.

"I don't think they ever really broke up." Tina says pulling Mike with her as she heads upstairs to search.

The rest settle down on the floor after Finn got blankets from a closet that Quinn had found.

Quinn pulled Puck back into an office and signed. She figured that someone else must have found the guest which was probably upstairs. So she decided that they would stay here at least there's a couch and blanket.

"This must be Santana's office." Puck mused aloud as he looked at the board that had all sorts of things about the butcher case.

"Why are Brittany's parents bodies up there with the rest of them?" Quinn asks looking up at them.

"You don't think..." he trails off staring at the board.

"They couldn't, they wouldn't," she says falling back onto the couch.

"It sort of makes sense how the butcher has been able to never leave any forensic proof of any kind and how she knew that officer were close." he says sitting next to Quinn.

Both their minds where blown. One of their friends could do this.

"We have to talk to them and get everyone else to leave so no one else gets hurt." Quinn says getting up.

"Wait what?"

"They killed Kurt cause he knew too much and probably did the same thing to Blaine and Rachel." she started sobbing.

Puck agreed that they needed to get everyone else out and far away from them. He didn't know if they should confront the two women or just go straight to the cops. Looking over at Quinn he knew that he was going to call the cops not give them a chance to kill him or Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn questions as Puck pulls out his phone.

"I'm calling the cops on them." Puck says pulling Quinn back down next to him. "They've already killed three of our friends and I refuse to let them hurt you." he says kissing her.

"Okay," Quinn whispers.

"Go wake everyone up and get them out." Puck orders.

Quinn quickly walks into the living room and wakes Mercedes first telling her to wake everyone else and get them out. She saw the serious look on Quinn's face and just did as she was told. Quinn made her way upstairs to wake Tina and Mike who hadn't been in the living room.

Mean while Puck was on the phone with the cops.

_Yes, the Sergeant. I need to talk to him now._

_ Why?_

_ Because dick head I have important information! _Puck was losing his cool.

_Fine, here his is. _The cop spat in the phone handing it off.

_Puckerman what do you want?_

_ I know who the butcher is..._

_ Who man? _The Sergeant shouted into the phone.

_Brittany Pierce or Santana Lopez either way their helping each other._

There was no response, Puck thought something much be wrong.

_ Sir?_

_ Are you sure?_

_ Yes,  
Okay we'll be there in ten._

Puck meet the others a block away after hanging up. He was sad they had to turn in their friends, but it had to be done and he hoped that one day Santana would understand.

"Why the hell are we out here?" Mercedes grumbled.

"Yeah, wait did they find the butcher. I bet they did." Sugar starts rambling until Quinn glared at her.

"What are you saying?" Mike asks.

"The butcher is them." Quinn sobs gesturing towards the apartment.

"Brittany or Santana is the butcher, that would explain why Brittany's parents deaths were so similar." Tina spoke looking at Mike who was pissed.

"You called the fucking cops on her didn't you." Mike growls shoving Puck.

Mike knew what Brittany's parents had done to her as she had let it slip one day. He figured that she had killed them and Santana knew all about it. He had never said anything cause he felt bad for Brittany and could tell that she really wasn't bad. The fact that Puck called the cops pissed him off. He had guessed from the minute he walked in that Brittany was the butcher, but never said anything because the poor girl deserved a break after all the shit she had been through. Punching Puck in the gut he quickly walked back to the apartment.

"Brittany, Santana get up you have to leave now." Mike says shaking Santana up.

"Mike! What the hell?" Santana shouts jumping up.

"Puck called the cops they'll be here in under five minutes so you guys really need to leave." Mike tells them.

Santana jumps up running over to the safe and dumping its contents into a duffle bag. She then grabs two more duffle bags full it cash and a suitcase and starts stuffing clothes in it.

"Thanks Mike," Brittany says getting up and hugging him.

"Take care you two," he says as Santana nods a thank you at him.

"Where are we going San?" Brittany asks picking up the suitcase and the safe duffle bag.

"Not in front of Mike, we don't want him in any more trouble." Santana says smiling at Mike as they wake their way up to the roof and he leaves them to go back to everyone else.

"He's gone now," Brittany whispers throwing their bags across to the other roof top.

"First back to Lima to settle a few scores and to say goodbye to my parents." Santana says.

"I love you San, thanks for doing all this with me."

"I wouldn't ever leave you hanging. I love you too."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We missed them, they got away." the Sergeant complained to the group in front of him.

"We found Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry in an alley ten blocks away from the apartment." Rory says walking up.

"Fuck!" Sam shouts.

"NO!" Finn cries as Puck and Quinn consul him.

Artie came rolling in quickly crying. It had been twelve hours since they nearly caught the butcher (Brittany) as they had now figured out. He was panting, crying and everyone stared at him as they all clung to each other.

"So any footage of them at all?" the Sergeant asks.

"They...um...got on a plane to Lima about an hour after Puck...called you all." Artie stammered still crying dreading what he was going to say next.

"Damn it we should have known they would go to Lopez's parents." the Sergeant yells slamming his fist on the counter.

"That's not it," Artie pauses trying not sob before continuing. "All our parent's throats were sliced and our now dead except for both sets of Chang's."

The room was silent for several moments while everyone took it in. Then everyone started crying, but Mike and Tina. Tina looked shocked while Mike held her close to him. The Sergeant began kicking the desk pissed at this whole situation and that he had realized all this time it was Brittany with Santana's help. Quinn held Puck as she tried to comfort him, he was devastated about his mother's death unlike Quinn who really could care less. She had never gotten along with her parents anyway. Mercedes and Sam clung to each other sobbing as Rory and Sugar just looked on as their parents didn't live in Lima. Finn was on the in a fetal position as his life was now over, everyone he loved dead.

"Mike why not ours?" Tina whispers.

"Cause I helped and knew about what Brittany's parents did to her and never judged her." Mike whispers back.

"Is this all because of something her parents did to her?" Tina gasps.

"I'll explain what I know later." Mike whispers as an FBI agent comes in to question them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Five years later:**

"Mama, mama! Make him stop!" slurs a little blonde hair girl as a toddler stumbles trying to catch up and pull her to his level.

"Come here Diego." Santana says scooping up her son and allowing her daughter to run into the water after her mommy.

"Brittany little Crystal is coming in after you." Santana shouts.

After they made their escape from New York and dealt with paying back the gleeks they headed to the Lopez's to say goodbye. Maria had balled when they told them everything, Mario looked like he wanted to kill something. It surprised everyone when he hugged Brittany and said she'd always be welcome in his house. They left four hours later taking a car to drive to the Mexican border. Only a day later they landed in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Brittany opened up a dance studio and Santana became a PI. Not a year after moving they were married and Brittany was pregnant. Santana decided that they needed a house not an apartment so she bought them a decent size house on the beach. Two years later Santana gave birth to Diego.

"Sweetie you're thinking too hard." Brittany says coming up from behind and hugging her wife.

"I'm just trying to figure out how we can get our parents out here to meet their grandkids." Santana says leaning back into her wife only to jump when she feels a kick. "Did they?" she looks down at Brittany's swollen belly.

Brittany smiles and nods taking Santana's hand and putting it on her swollen stomach.

"Mommy, mama!" Crystal shouts tugging on their legs and holding her arms up for Santana to pick her up. "When are the babies coming?" she asks staring at Brittany's stomach.

"Not for another three months." Santana whispers in her ear as Brittany picks up Diego who had waddled over.

"I can't wait for the twins to come." Crystal says smiling at the thought of having two more little siblings.

"Mumama," Diego mumbles clinging to Brittany's collar.

"Can we watch the Lion King?" Crystal asks.

"Of course sweetie," Brittany says smiling at the thought.

They both set down Crystal and Diego and they ran up to the house or more like Crystal ran and Diego waddled. Santana put her arm around her wife's back and they walked together up to the house to make lunch together.

"So you don't have to go to work for the rest of the week?" Brittany asks as they walked in heading into the living to put on the movie.

"No, why?" Santana asks looking over at her wife.

"I may have a way for us to see your parents." Brittany says smirking.

"How?" Santana asks as the movie starts.

"Well, I'm going to email them to go to Cancun and then get a friend there to send them to one of the Mayan areas and then we'll meet them there." Brittany says proud of herself.

"Only you baby," Santana says smiling as she snuggles into her wife's body and kissing her belly.

Later that night when the kids were asleep, Santana slid in behind Brittany putting her hands on her swollen stomach rubbing the baby bump. They were watching a re-run of the Jersey Shore.

"Baby are you happy?" Santana asks still rubbing her wife's stomach.

"Of course I am." Brittany says putting her hands over her wife's.

"It's just you haven't killed anyone since we moved and I know how much pleasure it always brought you." Santana says snuggling into Brittany's back.

"It did, but not half as much as you and the kids. Plus I don't want the kids to see any of that." Brittany says.

"I love you so much," Santana says kissing the back of Brittany's neck.

"Love you too and just so you know I'd only kill if I had to protect us."


	3. Author Note

Hello everyone one I apologize for any spelling and grammer errors not only in this story, but my others as well. I try to correct them when I type up what I write but some get through the cracks also I've never been good at either one. I've had some interest in extending this story. I'm open to doing so, but I would like to hear some of your ideas as to what should happen. I've started writing a new chapter that would take place before Brittany's parents died and explain how Santana found out what was happening to her best friend slash girlfriend. Any other ideas are more than welcome. It might take a few weeks for me to get around to it as I'm currently finishing up typing Angel, going to start typing another story that I finished writing, and am writing two other stories one being another game show piece Surivior and another genderswap story too. My list of stories is slowly shrinking and I have it down to six or seven. So I will start to get around to writing some sequels hopefully in the month to month and a half. Thanks for all your support and I look forward to hearing any ideas you all have.


	4. Your dad does what!

"Brittany! You want to come over tonight?" Santana asks in the locker room after Cheerio practice.

"I can't my parents want me home." Brittany says looking around before kissing her gently on the lips.

"But Britt." Santana whined wanting her sweet lady kisses with her secret girlfriend.

"San I would come over if my parents wouldn't go postal on me if I'm late." Brittany tries to explain.

"Please Britt I need my sweet lady kisses." Santana begged hugging Brittany tightly to her.

"Santana, you know I would if I could please understand and I'll try to talk them into letting me stay the night this weekend." Brittany reasoned hoping that Santana will understand.

"Okay, but text me later before dinner." Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek.

Brittany rushed home hoping that she wasn't late and that her dad was too drunk to decide that she needs a lesson of some kind also that her mom is at work. What she doesn't realize is that Santana is following her.

Santana's not dumb and knows that her best friend is quite strange. Though she can tell that it's not her fault as she sees glimpses of a normal girl on occasion. She's helped her bestie killed some animals and fingered her once to stop her from wanting to kill Rachel. Okay so she's had sex a lot to stop the girl from killing people and may have witnessed her kill a person or two, but whose really counting. So she really wants to know why her friend is like this and why the normal sweet girl she normal sees sometimes flips and becomes a rather scary person. Most people would question why she hasn't gone to the police or told someone in a position to do something to stop the blonde, but it's because A she loves her and B she's her first and only best friend.

Brittany stops skipping when she reaches her house. She pauses outside to take a deep breath before opening the door and walking in to see what will happen to her today. At first she doesn't see her dad and thinks that maybe she'll get off easy today and not get beaten or raped. When she finally sees her father she know she's in for it he takes his belt beat her over the back several times. Little do either of them know that Santana is watching from the window she's shocked to see her secret girlfriend being beaten by her own father.

It took all of Santana's will power to not rush in and try to kill the man who was she was in love with. She hid in the bushes as Mr. Pierce leaves. As soon as his car is far enough way she runs out from the bushes and into the house.

"Brittany baby," Santana coos wrapping her arms around the blonde, lifting her up and carrying the sobbing girl back to her house.

As soon as got there she ran upstairs gently placing Brittany on her bed.

"San," Brittany sobbed understanding that now Santana knows and will probably not want anything to do with her anymore. "I'm sorry," she sobs.

"Britt, you have nothing to be sorry for." Santana calmly says trying to keep it together for the blonde who is her entire world.

"It's all my fault. If I was a better daughter he wouldn't have to punish me." Brittany sobs curling into me.

"Britney this is not your fault. If anything is your father's whatever you been doing to you is wrong and I won't let it happen anymore. I love you more than anything you are my everything and I will never ever let anything happen to you. You're the love of my life." Santana says pulling Brittany into her lap.

"Santana you might want to leave I need to kill something. I don't want to hurt you I love you too but I can't drag you into my twisted world." Brittany calmly says as she gets up whipping the tears away.

Santana saw the same glint in her eye as the time she nearly stabbed Rachel in the back. She knew that just like back then she'd do whatever she could to stop her or if she couldn't she'd help her cover it up. There was no doubt in her mind that she would love this girl until the day she died and would do anything for her even if that meant killing or going to jail as long as she had Brittany.

"Britt I won't leave you and we both know you won't hurt me." Santana says pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

She shoves Brittany back on the bed and straddles the blonde. Brittany bucks her hips up into Santana, the glint is still in her eyes, but now instead of being for killing something, it's for Santana fucking her and her fucking Santana. They both moan as Santana grinds down on the blonde.

"Off," Brittany demands pulling on Santana's Cheerio top.

Santana lifted her arms allowing Brittany to yank the top of. She knew that this was not going to gently sex at all. What her girl needed now was to be rough with her and she was fine with that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks," Brittany breaths out lifting her head from Santana's chest to look at her.

"Anything for you babe." Santana says running her fingers through the blondes hair.

"I'm still scared that I might hurt you." Brittany whispers cuddling even more into Santana.

"Sweetie I know you wouldn't hurt me no matter what. And before you say anything about scaring me away you won't no matter what you do. If you have to kill someone to feel better I'll help you cover it up." Santana softly says kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to, but I can't help it. When in see someone being hurt or know that someone did hurt someone then I get this urge to..." she trails off.

Santana hugs Brittany even tighter to her. This is the first time that they've ever talked about why Brittany kills. Through she suspects that there's more to it and if she had to guess she'd say that Mr. Pierce had everything to do with it. Brittany snuggles even more smashing their naked bodies together. They both moan when their cores brush together momentarily.

"Britt, I don't want you to go back there. I can't believe you've never told me what he does to you B. If anything were to ever happen to you I don't know what I would do." Santana says starting to get teary eyed.

"San I promise you that nothing will happen to me. You're stuck with me until we die." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear.

"Good," Santana mumbles drifting off to sleep.

When Santana woke up she noticed that Brittany was not next to her anymore. She looked around her room and bathroom, but couldn't find the blonde anywhere. Rushing down to the kitchen she really started to freak out until she heard her mom laughing she glared at her mom, but that only caused her to laugh more.

"Sweetie your girlfriend went out for a run." Maria says still laughing.

"Wait what?" Santana asks spinning around to stare at her mom.

"I said your girlfriend went out for a run. Don't give me that look Santana I know what you two been up to and frankly I'm glad at least you can't get pregnant." Maria says causing Santana to sputter and just stare at her.

Santana didn't know what to do she just stood there staring at her mom luckily for her Brittany came waltzing in right then.

"Hey sweetie."Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek and laughing when Santana blushes and tries to hid from her mom.

"Oh Santana quite your blushing and kiss your girl." Maria says getting up and leaving laughing.

"God Britt that was embarrassing." Santana groans her head falling on Brittany's shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed babe so your mom knows that we're dating whoopee do, so I love you, you still love me so we got on date now." Brittany asks getting all gitty.

"I'll do you one better babe. I'm going to make out with you in the hallway tomorrow." Santana says earning her a huge kiss and hug from apparently now no longer secret girlfriend.

"I just hope that my parents don't find out." Brittany sadly says.

They had finally reach the one topic but they haven't talked about yet to talk about but was going to loom over them until they discussed it. So Santana took a deep breath.

"Britt we have to talk about your dad." Santana says taking Brittany's hands in hers.

"San, please can we not. I'd rather just pretend that he doesn't exist while I'm with you." Brittany pleas taking Santana's hand in hers and kissing it.

"Britt, I can't just ignore what I saw him do to you. We have to tell someone. I have to protect you." Santana says starting to cry.

"Honey, I know you want to protect me, but it's not that bad really. He was just upset that I was late most of the time he's really nice. Please baby promise me that you won't say anything, I can handle it okay." Brittany pleas with her girlfriend hoping that Santana will just drop it and they can spend the rest of the day cuddling watching movies.

"So long as you promise to tell me if he hurts you again. Cause if he so much as hurts another hair on your head so help me god I'll..." Santana trailed off as Brittany kissed her.

"I love you so much San. Just promise me that you won't ever go talk to him. I can't live without you." Brittany whispers knowing that Santana doesn't know the half of it and if she did her dad would kill Santana.

**This takes place about six months before they kill Brittany's parents. **

**I'm not sure when I'll be writing more as I'm pretty busy writing a long genderswap piece and typing up two other stories, but I do promise to write more after their life in Brazil.**


End file.
